Movie night
by Aguna
Summary: Summary: "You want my permission to use the footage of us having sex from your hidden camera in my bedroom, so you can masturbate to it when you travel for work?" A mixture of humour and disbelief coloured Dick's voice as he stretched out on the king-sized bed under him.


Summary: "You want my permission to use the footage of us having sex from your hidden camera in my bedroom, so you can masturbate to it when you travel for work?"  
A mixture of humour and disbelief coloured Dick's voice as he stretched out on the king-sized bed under him.

With their history it had been far too easy to welcome Slade back in his life as he started to work alone in Buldhaven as Nightwing.  
Because in the end they had saved the world once together and deep down he trusted the mercenary would do so again.

Still, he hadn't thought it would lead to a porno

Disclaimer: don't own.

* * *

"You want my permission to use the footage of us having sex from your hidden camera in my bedroom, so you can masturbate to it when you travel for work?"  
A mixture of humour and disbelief coloured Dick's voice as he stretched out on the king-sized bed under him.

He was still in his dark grey police uniform.  
Originally he had only wanted to take a short nap under the late afternoon sun.  
Afterwards he had planned to take a shower so he could change into his other uniform.  
Slade's presence in his bedroom had been welcome surprise, especially as the man was dressed in a causal t-shirt and jeans which heavly implied that he was here for pleasure and not business.  
However the topic wasn't exactly what he had expected.

Dick looked directly towards the camera above him.  
It was very small and installed next to ceiling light.  
Both were in the same colour, so an untrained eye might easily mistake the camera for a part of the lamp.  
He hadn't removed it yet, because it was better to know where the espionage device was, than to constantly search for one which he might miss.  
Knowing where it was meant that he could avoid giving any sensitive information away in front of it or could even provide false information for his audience.

It gave him a sense of control, a lesson he had learned the hard way.

The first camera he had found had been from his mentor.  
Bruce's explanation had been detached from any emotion.  
If anything were to happen to Dick, the footage would be very helpful to find the culprit, which in turn would provide important information to rescue him.  
In a way it had been nice and caring, if one ignored the human desire for privacy.  
Dick was sure that there was another camera somewhere from his old mentor, he simply didn't bother to search for it and accepted it.

Unconsciously his hands moved to the top button of his dark grey button up shirt.  
The camera above him seemed to tease him, to dare him with an unspoken challenge.  
Not unlike the single eye focused on his every movement.

A part of him was ashamed just how much he craved the attention from Slade.  
How flatterng it was that the man had picked him instead of one of the other Teen Titans.  
Especially during a time when his relationship with Bruce had been nearly irreparable.  
It was intoxicating to be center of such an intense focus, yet he told himself that he didn't need it.  
That he could end this, whatever it was, with the mercenary at any time  
But he wanted it, relished in it.

Slowly he started to undo the first button of his shirt.  
His blue eyes were focused on the camera with a knowing smile on his lips.

"What else should I do so all alone?", the question was spoken in a low seductive tone and Dick didn't want to think about the implications.  
Wasn't it an admittance that Slade didn't look for someone else while he was working?  
That he rather use his own hand while thinking about him?

"You mean you haven't watched me before?", the acrobat teased. Yet instead of justified anger that Slade invaded his privacy in such a shameless manner, there was still humour in his voice and a hint of arousal.

"Not during my work, whenever I travel anything I carry with me could get stolen or confiscated," answered the mercenary without any guilt.  
Because there was nothing wrong with invading Dick's privacy to pleasure himself, was there?

However the discovery wasn't mentally accompanied by bitterness or resentment.  
In a way the acrobat was far too used to it by now.  
His parents had him perform along side them, so the poor Circus had earned enough money to afford their little family.  
Later Bruce, with his paranoia due to his double life, had been like an omniscient god in his childish mind.  
He never had been able to hide anything from Batman, because he was Batman.  
A simple, unquestioned view on their relationship.  
Even as he had grown up and learned of the man's flaws, it was still normal for Dick to accept these things.

Slade, who had become a twisted mirror image of Bruce in his mind, had subconsciously earned himself a similar level of acceptance.  
The man had never been a simple enemy had he?  
When Dick had been younger and still the leader of the Teen Titans, how many times had Slade singled him out?  
Pushed him relentlessly to his limits and just enough over them to help him expand them?  
He had been less like an enemy and more like a mentor.  
Furthermore Slade had been as seemingly omniscient as Bruce, which had driven the young leader even further.  
Robin had wanted to escape his mentor's shadow, only to be pulled in by another stronger man.  
So he had fought him with everything he had, because there had still been a clear line between heroes and villains.

Yet one incident had blurred the line permanently.  
Their battle against Trigon, Raven's father.  
The demon who would have conquered the world if it hadn't been for Robin and Slade teaming up against the common enemy.  
They fought in sync, in a way Dick had never quite managed with Bruce.  
With their history it had been far too easy to welcome Slade back in his life as he started to work alone in Buldhaven as Nightwing.  
Because in the end they had saved the world once together and deep down he trusted the mercenary would do so again.

"Anyone might see the recordings", continued Slade after a short pause.

Now that was dangerous in their line of work.  
If anyone was to connect Deathstroke the Terminator with a civilian, even a trained police officer, Dick could be an easy target for one of his enemies.  
The old mercenary had quite a few, the relatives of victims as well as other mercenaries who wanted the prestige from challenging Deathstroke the Terminator.  
Attacking, hurting or even raping the man's boytoy would give them good starting point.

However Dick was already a target person.  
As oldest son of the billionaire Bruce Wayne most mercenaries had him down, for a simple ransom demand or attempt to blackmail Bruce into signing an disadvantageous contract for Wayne Enterprise.  
So in conclusion the actual danger of Slade's affection for him becoming a little more public wouldn't change so much for him.

"I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself", replied Dick as he carefully he undid the second button.

"A very beautiful one", complimented Slade gently.  
The acrobat turned his head towards him to flash him a pleased smile in return, but as his head twitched the older man's voice turned suddenly cold and commanding.

"Keep your eyes towards the camera", came the order and Dick felt a rush of adrenaline in his veins.  
A part of him wanted to challenge Slade's self-given authority.  
To start a fight with the stronger man, just because he could.  
Another part of him wanted to obey it.  
Because the words were spoken with such confidence that they would be obeyed without any questions.  
Like the omniscient presence he was used to from his childhood.  
A presence he could blindly trust, to take care of everything, to take care of him.

Torn between both impulses he laid frozen in place.

"Good boy", praised the other and the hero tried to suppress the whimper which threated to escape his lips.  
He needed to please, to make it stay and proud of him.

"Undo the other buttons on your shirt", ordered Slade again and Dick followed it with trembling hands.  
After he finished his arms became too heavy for him.  
Useless, like a puppet without strings, they dropped gracelessly onto the space next to him on each side of the mattress.

"Uncover your chest."

Cumsily he parted the two sides of top as he moved as fast he could to obey.  
Now, under the camera, laid Dick exposed.  
The soft skin of his neck led to a strong well-trained chest with little hair on it.  
It still looked invitingly subtle to touch, with already hard nipples begging to be played with.  
Under it followed a clear defined six-pack, which was highlighted by the black leather belt of his uniform.

"You didnt understand the order did you little one?", asked Slade mockingly.  
Confusion, like a mental ice cold shower, abruptly replaced Dick's previously increasing lust.  
He hadn't disobeyed had he?  
Something dark and ugly started to bloom in him.  
The acrobat wanted to be good, needed to be.

The other stepped towards the bed, now clearly visible for the camera.

"I said chest not upper body", explained Slade again gently.  
A by years of work coarse hand, grabbed his left chest and started to knead it in rough manner.

Ridiculous, he had to unbutton his shirt and afterwards open it.  
This nitpicking was just unfair, defended Dick himself in his mind.

"I know that you can do better, you did so before and will again.  
Soothed the mercenary and Dick relaxed despite his justified anger.

"Raise your hips", continued Slade in the same tone.  
His hand didn't wait for his partner to comply as it already wandered downwards as he spoke the words.  
Confident that Dick would obey.  
He did.  
The acrobat raised his hips, his own bodyweight was now supported by his forearms and lower legs, without thinking about it.  
He felt slightly dizzy by the sudden change in his emotions.

"Not so little one " complimented Slade as his thumb brushed Dick's covered cock as he opened the black leather belt.  
"While the mistake wasn't that bad, you still need to be punished, don't you?" asked the mercenary.

That the order had been very precise wasn't an excuse to mess it up, with that self-loathing thought Dick nodded.

"Answer me vocally", demanded Slade softly.

"I disobeyed an order, please punish me sir." requested the hero in an emotional choked voice.

"I will and afterwards you will fell better, even though I'm already proud of you for taking responsibility for your mistake."  
Soothed the mercenary his younger partner.

"You are proud of me?", Dick's voice was still choked, yet there was a hopeful edge in it.  
To have the other proud of him...

"You are trying so hard, I respect that.", added the other and the acrobat wanted to cry.  
He tried every day, but it seemed to be never enough.

Slade pulled the belt out of the loops of his uniform and laid it down on the bed next him.  
Carefully he also pulled the trousers down to his knees.

"Turn around, rest your head on the cushion and raise your ass", commanded the other in a stronger voice and Dick finally managed to calm down.  
He did well, everything was okay.

With a little effort to keep his hips raised he focused his weight on his right side and gave himself a push as he turned around on the mattress.  
Now his weight was on his forearms and feet, his posture was comparable to one who does push-ups.  
Dick stretched his legs out, presenting his ass to Slade and knowing it was now the focus of the camera above him.  
Satisfied and comfortable with his new body posture he laid his head on the cushion and waited for Slade to continue.

Almost reverently the older man pulled the dark blue shorts of his partner down.  
"Beautiful", praised the other while he petted the subtle flesh under his hand.

Slade took a step back with the belt in his hand.  
With a flick of his wrist the black leather hit the air close to Dick.  
The sound of the improvised whip so close to him sent shivers down his spine.

"How many do you need?", asked the mercenary softly.  
Dick bit his own tounge to suppress a moan.  
Slade was one of the few people he trusted to hurt him in such a manner and the man's weapon skills were legendary, even with an improvised one.  
The belt, without an actual handle, was going to be used like a snake whip on him.

"As much as you deem appropriate", replied the acrobat.  
He didn't bother to hide the desire in his voice and heard a pleased chuckle.

"Very good answer", praised Slade as he raised his hand again.  
The belt hit Dick's ass with a loud crack.  
He flinched from the sudden pain, yet the strong stimulation of his sensitive skin felt pleasurable, too.

"Your ass looks even better with my mark on it", the self-satisfied comment was followed by a soft pet on it.  
"But it is already fading, you need more", determined the older man and raised the belt again.

Dick shifted slightly, unconsciously moving closer to the other.  
Several more strikes followed, each strong enough to hurt but not to break his skin.  
After twenty-five strikes his ass hurt, yet his trembling legs still kept his ass in place.  
His cheeks had several red stripes on them and the room was filled with the sound of heavy panting by both men.

"You did exceptional well", praised Slade.  
His usual either stoic or smooth voice was now heavy with lust.  
"I think you earned yourself a reward, pet. Raise your head and open your mouth."

Still on his forearms and feet Dick raised his head from the cushion.

"Turn your head towards the right side", ordered the other as he unfastened his own belt.  
Dick turned towards the sound and watched as his partner revealed his own half-hard cock.  
Hungrily the acrobat licked his lips as he waited for the permission to suck Slade's cock.

There was pause, followed by a pleased hum as the mercenary acknowledged the patience of his favourite bird.  
Slade's knees were now on the left side of the mattress in order to support his weight and to be closer to the other.  
His upper body was still straight, in a clear display of strength and control.

He thrust into his own hand until a few drops of pre-cum were on the tip of his cock.  
Carefully he spread the pearly white liquid on Dick's waiting lips.  
After he was satisfied with his work, Slade gently guided his partner to look directly towards the camera again.

"So eager for me", complimented the older man in a smug tone. "Now suck."

Dick obeyed at once.  
He had had enough time to relax his throat, which allowed him to swallow the big cock at the first try.  
A surprised moan was his reward, as Slade seemed unprepared for the sudden motion.

They were both already aroused by the belting and the acrobat knew what his partner liked.  
So with practised movements he tightened and loosened his throat to give the other the friction he so enjoyed.  
His tounge eagerly caressed every inch of his cock, while his lips were closed on the hilt so Slade would feel them every time he moved.

"You were born for this", groaned the mercenary as his pushes became shorter and faster.  
A low chuckle, which sent vibrations through his mouth and into Slade's cock, was all Dick could do answer.

After several more thrusts the older man pulled suddenly back and ejaculated all over Dick's face.  
Shocked the acrobat felt the warm liquid dripping into his open mouth and onto his naked upper body.

Slade tucked himself back in and moved towards the right side of the bed.  
He laid down and pulled Dick from his upright position to his own body.  
Still shocked the other eased into the soft touch, he now laid on his side with his arching back pressed against Slade's warm body

The mercenary's hand gently squeezed his partner's neglected cock.

"Smile for the camera", reminded Slade Dick softly as he turned towards the camera.  
His face twisted in orgasmic bliss while Slade's cum dried on him, clearly visible for anyone who might watch.

Back in Gotham someone looked with disbelief at the footage Nightwing had so willingly provided.


End file.
